Red Rover, Red Rover, Let Sherlock Come Over
by Brink182
Summary: What if Sherlock Holmes had an imaginary friend? What if that friend was real, just invisible? Please r&r! Chapter11up!
1. Look Whose Baack!

**Red Rover, Red Rover, Let Sherlock Come Over**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

**Prologue**

****

Hey, Sherlock, watch this!

Six year old Sherlock Holmes stood as Rover, his invisible friend, pushed the tall vase off the table. At the loud crash, Miss Brahms, the Holmes's governess came out into the hall. 

"Sherlock Holmes," she screeched," What on earth _were_ you thinking?"

"It wasn't me," little Sherlock protested," It was Rover!" 

"Rover? Not _again_! Why must you always blame your imaginary friend for everything bad you do," Miss Brahms asked.

"But, Rover's not imaginary! He's just indisable," he persisted. 

"I'm getting tired of this! We're telling your parents, young man," Miss Brahms dragged Holmes down the hall by his ear to the room Mr. and Mrs. Holmes were in.

_Four Years Later…_

"You have to behave," a ten year old Holmestold Rover.

I am being good was Rover's response, _I'm not getting caught._

"Yeah, _I_ get blamed for everything you do, Rover," Holmes said.

That's not my fault Rover argued.

"I think it is," Holmes replied.

Well, if you're going to take that attitude with me, I don't want to be your friend anymore. I'm leaving Rover yelled.

"Fine, leave," Holmes yelled. 

Then, Rover left, never to be seen again. Or was he…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter One: Look Whose Baack!**

****

****

About ten years after Rover's leave from the Holmes', Sherlock Holmes was the World's Greatest Detective, living at 221 B Baker Street. 

One day however, things were about to change. 

Sherrie, I'm hooome! 

Holmes knew that voice. It was Rover! Holmes turned around to see his former invisible friend. 

"Rover? I thought we had an understanding about you not coming back," Holmes said.

I know, but I was feeling lonely, so I want us to be friends again. 

"I do not think that would be such a good idea. I'm sharing this flat," Holmes replied.

I know, but I'll be quiet. He won't know I'm here. He won't be able to see me. Out of sight, out of mind, right, Sherlock? 

"I'm not sure," said Holmes uncertainly.

Rover decided to take that as a yes, so he moved in with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H. Watson at their flat on Baker Street. 


	2. Old Tricks

**Chapter Two: Old Tricks**

****

A few days after Rover's arrival at Baker Street, he was up to his old tricks again. That morning, Rover had switched the sugar and salt around. Holmes saw this, and said," Rover, stop it. Don't do that." 

Rover didn't listen. Before Holmes could switch them back, Watson came down to breakfast, and used the "sugar" in his tea. Holmes tried to warn him, but to no avail. Watson took a sip, then spit it back out.

"Holmes, why did you switch the salt and sugar around," Watson asked.

"I didn't. It was Rover," Holmes said.

Watson looked puzzled at this, but didn't say another word.  Holmes gave Rover a dirty look. Rover gave Holmes a look that said, 'what?' 

After breakfast, Holmes decided to have a little talk with Rover. 

"Rover, you're back to your own tricks again," Holmes said irritated. 

So? There's no harm in that. 

"Watson thinks I switched the sugar and salt at breakfast," Holmes told him.

Big deal. He'll get over it. was Rover's response. 

Later in the day, after a few more of Rover's tricks, and Holmes proclaiming that it wasn't him, it was Rover, Watson decided to talk to Mycroft, Holmes's older brother, to ask him about Rover.

Watson took a hansom to the Diogenes Club. Once there, he soon found Mycroft, and the two of them went to the Stranger's Room to talk. 

"Who's Rover," asked Watson.

"Why," asked Mycroft.

"Because Holmes keeps talking about Rover did this, or Rover did that," Watson explained.

"Oh. Well, Rover was my brother's imaginary friend when he was younger. Anything bad Sherlock would do and he would blame it on Rover," Mycroft said," he hasn't been bringing him up again, has he?" 

"Just started this morning," said Watson.

"Oh. I see," was Mycroft's response. "Well, good bye, Watson," he added. 

"Good bye," said Watson. 

With that, Watson went back to Baker Street, slightly concerned about his friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: 

Sorry this chapter's kind of shorter than usual. I decided even though it's only two pages to end it there. Please don't flame me for this!


	3. Watson's Return and Holmes's New Case

**Chapter Three: Watson's Return and Holmes's New Case**

****

When Watson entered the flat, there was a loud crash, and a woman's yell, then Mrs. Hudson came up to him and said," Dr. Watson, I think that there's something wrong with Mr. Holmes."

"What do you mean, Mrs. Hudson," Watson asked his landlady.

"Well, just a few minutes ago, I heard a loud crash, and then I ran into the study, and saw a vase of mine lying broken on the floor. Mr. Holmes was standing near the vase. 

I asked him,' why did you break that vase, Mr. Holmes?'  

He said,' I didn't. It was Rover, Mrs. Hudson.' 

Well, I didn't see anyone else, and of course I would've known if they had come in, or left this flat, so I'm wondering what's wrong with Mr. Holmes?"

"Mrs. Hudson, I have to tell you something," Watson replied, and told her what Mycroft had said to him about Rover. 

"What do you suggest we do, Dr. Watson," she asked after Watson finished his tale. 

"I do not know, Mrs. Hudson. Maybe we should just wait it out, and see if this reference to Rover is not permanent," he responded.

"All right, Dr. Watson, if you think that is best," said Mrs. Hudson, warily," I'll try to put the vase back together."

The rest of the day passed like normal. Rover had decided to behave. Watson was beginning to believe that Rover was now a thing of the past, never to turn up again. Holmes spent the rest of the evening quietly entertaining Rover in his room. 

Rover was good for the next couple of days as well, much to everyone's relief. Well, Holmes's anyway.  Watson and Mrs. Hudson were simply relieved that Holmes wasn't talking about his (they thought) imaginary friend anymore. 

One day, during Rover's well behaved weekend, Holmes had gotten a new case. Well, Rover was interested in this.  
  


What's your case about, Sherlock? Rover asked, curiously. 

"Why do you want to know," Holmes cautiously asked. 

Because, we're friends, and I want to take an interest in your work. was Rover's response. 

"All right, I'll tell you, if you promise to be good while I'm working on it," Holmes sternly told Rover.

Okay. I promise I'll behave while you're working on your case, Sherlock. said Rover.

So, Holmes told Rover about his new case. It involved a missing ring from one of the queens from the country of Velecroe. 

Sounds interesting. Rover mused. Can I help? 

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Holmes told him, uneasily. 

Please? 

"No," said Holmes.

But, Rover would not be deterred from his begging. He begged and pleaded all night long. So, the next afternoon, Holmes finally gave in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So, how did you like this chapter? Sorry, I just had to add Velecroe in there. If anyone wants to know a little more about the country of Velecroe, and the ruling family there, please read **_Sherlock Holmes and the Silver Elephant. _****

**Next chapter, we find out a little more about Velecroe, and Rover's going to surprise us all. **


	4. A Surprising Turn of Events

** A/N: **Okay, I'm going to start** responding to my reviews before or after the chapter.**

baby- I'm glad you like my stories, and review for every chapter!

Krystal Black- I'm glad you like this story. Keep reading! 

****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

****

****

**Chapter Four: A Surprising Turn of Events**

****

"Okay, Rover. My new case is about Queen Hope of Velecroe. She is missing a very old and _very _valuable ring. It was stolen a few days ago, on Thursday, to be exact. Queen Hope has asked for my assistance in retrieving it. And, of course, you may tag along if you wish," said Holmes the next afternoon. 

Thank you, Sherlock! said Rover, excitedly.

"You're welcome. But, you better behave yourself, or I won't let you come on anymore cases with me, understand," said Holmes.

Crystal clear.

"Good."

So, later that afternoon, Holmes, Watson, and Rover went to the country of Velecroe to investigate The Case of Queen Hope's Missing Ring. (Watson is of course, oblivious to Rover's presence.)

"Well, Holmes, what do you think happened to Queen Hope's missing ring," Watson asked.

"It was either lost or stolen," said Holmes, matter of factly.

Or someone accidentally ate it.

"Don't say that," Holmes quietly hissed at Rover, "No one's _that stupid."_

You'd be surprised.

"Be quiet," was Holmes' quiet response.

"Did you say something, Holmes," asked Watson.

"No, Watson, why do you ask," asked Holmes, nonchalantly.

"Oh. I could've sworn you said something," said Watson, becoming confused.

"I didn't," said Holmes.

"Oh. All right then," said Watson.

Rover was chuckling at this conversation. Holmes gave him a look that said 'knock it off, or I'll beat the stuffing out of you.' Rover silently chuckled.

A few hours later, Holmes, Watson, and Rover arrived in the beautiful country of Velecroe. The trio made their way to the castle, where Queen Hope and her family lived. (Queen Sunshine, Hope's younger sister, actually rules the country.) ****

**(A/N: Just for future comments, Rover has a _very _21st century attitude, comments, and dressing style.) **

When they entered the throne room, a very fat woman with red hair came up to them, and said," Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, I'm so glad you made it! How was your trip?"

"It was fine, Queen Hope," Watson and Holmes replied.

_That's Queen Hope? She shouldn't be the queen of Velecroe; she should be the queen of Twinkies! I bet when she sits on a rainbow, skittles pop out!_

Holmes had no idea what Rover was talking about, but he knew it wasn't very nice, and whispered," Be nice, Rover. Remember your promise!"

What? Hey, I'm just telling the truth, man!

"Learn how to tell it, and be respectful at the same time," Holmes whispered to his invisible "friend."

All right. I hear you. It's all good! It's all good!

Well, anyway, Holmes, Watson, and Rover did some investigating.

By the evening, Holmes and Watson had not been able to solve the case. Then, Rover came up to Holmes and said Ask Sunshine! She knows!

So, Holmes went to find Queen Sunshine, and asked her if she had seen her older sister's missing ring.

"Yes. I just went to have it cleaned," said Sunshine, holding out the newly cleaned ring.

Queen Hope came over to them, just then, and saw the ring.

"You found my ring," she cried.

"Yes. Queen Sunshine went to have it cleaned," said Holmes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," said Queen Sunshine, "So that's why I didn't tell you where it was."

"Oh, that's all right, Sunshine," said Queen Hope.

So, the case being solved (by Rover), Holmes, Watson, and Rover went back to Baker Street. 

Once they were away from Watson, Holmes asked Rover how he knew that Queen Sunshine had the ring.

Because, I saw her coming into the castle with it.

"Oh. All right. You were a great help to me today, Rover. Thank you," said Holmes.

You're welcome, Sherlock. What's a friend for?

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: **What do you think of this chapter? Was it too lame, too short, just right, what? And, what do you think of Rover's solving the case? He's good forever, just sometimes. 

Next chapter: Rover's back to doing his tricks again and Watson still thinks that Rover's completely imaginary.

Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Dr Watson's Concern

**A/N: At the end of the last chapter, it's supposed to say Rover is NOT good forever, but I somehow forgot the 'not.'**

****

**Chapter Five: Dr. Watson's Concern**

****

A week after Rover helped solve the Case of Queen Hope's Missing Ring, Rover decided to revert back to his trickery, _much_ to Holmes' displeasure, I might add. He started by short sheeting Watson's bed. **(A/N: Were people able to short sheet beds then?) **Watson was _not _amused to say the least.

"Holmes," he called from his room.

"Yes," Holmes said from the study where he was reading a book.

"Could you come here for a moment," asked Watson.

"Just a second," replied Holmes, putting down his book. 

 Rover knew this was coming, and made him self scarce during this event.

"What is it, Watson," asked Holmes, not immediately knowing what the problem was.

"_Someone short sheeted my bed," said Watson, "Now, _who _could that someone be, Holmes?"_

Holmes _knew _Watson suspected him, and he also knew who the _real _culprit was.

"It was not me, it was Rover," was Holmes' response.

Watson had managed to untangle himself from the sheets by this time, and sat down on the bed.

"Holmes, Mycroft told me all about Rover," said Watson.

"Mycroft thinks Rover's imaginary," scorned Holmes.

"Well, he _is_, isn't he," asked Watson.

"No. He's merely invisible, Watson," said Holmes, not really expecting Watson to believe that.

"Really? Then how do _you _know he's really here," asked Watson.

"Only I can hear and see him," said Holmes.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Holmes," asked Watson incredulously.

Holmes' expression said 'No, I don't but it's the truth, so you better.'

Well, Watson decided to leave it at that, for now. If this kept happening, then he'd deal with it then, but hopefully this would be the last time Rover was ever mentioned under the roof of 221 B. 

Well, Rover being Rover, couldn't stop being the little trickster that he was, so to help (he _thought_,) he'd bother the passing pedestrians, instead of Watson and Mrs. Hudson. 

Rover would make small balloons,** (A/N:** **Don't ask me _how he made balloons in 19th Century _****England****, but he did) and he'd fill them with water, and toss them out the window when people would walk by. This went on for another few days before he got bored by it, and happened to see one of Watson's old journals lying on the table.**

Well needless to say, _this _sparked Rover's attention, and so Rover sat down on the settee, and went to work reading the journal. After a couple pages, however, Rover began to get bored by Watson's journal, and he decided that this journal would make better kindling than it would reading, so he decided to do something about it. 

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Rover had decided to throw the journal in the fireplace, as it would be of better use there. Rover had no sooner than thrown it in, than Holmes had come into the room.

"Rover, what did you just throw in the fire," he asked suspiciously.

One of Watson's old journals.

At that remark, Holmes frantically made a dash for a pair of tongs that were by the fireplace, and picked the journal out of the fireplace. 

The journal was hardly recognizable. The covers were burnt looking, and all the papers were burnt off the covers. Watson also happened to come in the room just then, also.

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter, we find out Watson's response to the scene in front of him. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and my nasty cliffhanger. Let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter! Please r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, review time: Shannon Holmes- Thanks for the review! It's kind of weird that you said spiffy, because only one of my friends ever says that word. Keep reading my work!**


	6. Burnt Journals and Worm Sandwiches

**Okay, review time!**

**Krystal Black- Well, you'll find out what Watson thinks in this chapter, and I'm glad you think that they had at something that _remotely _resembles balloons back then.**

**Midnight**** Moonbeam-Thank you. I thought it was funny, too!**

**Chapter Six: Burnt Journals and Worm Sandwiches**

****

When Watson walked into the sitting room, he found Holmes standing near the fireplace with a burnt looking book in a pair of tongs. 

"Holmes, what are you hold…" Watson trailed off, coming closer and seeing that the book was one of his journals. 

Holmes knew that Watson was going to think_ he_ had caught his journal on fire, and his expression clearly showed it.

"Why did you do this," Watson asked incredulously.

"Watson, I didn't do it," Holmes began.

"Don't tell me 'Rover did it,'" Watson interrupted.

Just then, Mrs. Hudson announced lunch, and Holmes realized that Rover had gone. _Where has he gone, Holmes wondered._

Here I am!

"Rover, where were you," Holmes asked quietly.

In the kitchen, helping Mrs. Hudson fix lunch.

"Help? As in actually help," Holmes asked dubiously.

Depends on what you call "actually help."

"Come on, Holmes, let's eat, we can finish our discussion afterwards," said Watson, making his way to the table.

Holmes followed, and Rover, who didn't need to eat, or any of that, went to Holmes's room to 'chill.'

Holmes joined Watson at the table, and soon found out that Mrs. Hudson had made sandwiches for lunch. They both took a bite of the sandwiches, and found that they were very chewy.

After a few more chews, they both noticed that there were _worms in between the bread!_

_Rover,_ Holmes thought, thinking back to his last conversation with the invisible man. _I should have seen this coming after Rover said he was 'helping Mrs. Hudson' fix lunch._

Mrs. Hudson came out then, and said, "What's wrong with my sandwiches, gentlemen?"

"My dear Mrs. Hudson did you intentionally put _worms_ in them," asked Holmes, knowing the answer.

"No. There _was a jar of worms on the counter, and I might've accidentally put them in there, thinking it was something else," Mrs. Hudson answered._

"I'll just throw these out, and make some more," the landlady continued, picking up the tray of worm sandwiches.

"No," both Watson and Holmes said in unison.

"What," asked Mrs. Hudson, turning around.  
  


"We mean, no, that's quite all right, Mrs. Hudson. We're perfectly full now, right, Holmes," asked Watson.

Holmes nodded his agreement.

"Well, if you're sure…" said Mrs. Hudson, backing up into the kitchen.

After Mrs. Hudson went back into the kitchen, Watson continued where he left off before lunch.

"Now, Holmes, I think we need to have a little talk about Rover."

Just then, a young man came in, and said, "Mr. Holmes, I really need your help."

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter six! In the next chapter, we learn more about the young man, and Watson talks to Holmes about Rover. R/R!**

 

****

****


	7. The Missing fiancee, & Cabin Fever Sets ...

**Chapter Seven: The Missing Fiancée and Cabin Fever Sets In**

****

"Sit down, sir, and tell us your trouble," said Holmes, sitting in his armchair.

"Well, it's my fiancée, Mr. Holmes. She's been missing for several days, and no one's seen hide nor hair of my sweet Priscilla," said the young man who had introduced himself as Mr. Henri Pierre. "The local police are completely baffled, and my neighbor's sister told me to talk to you about it," he added.

"Well, I'll certainly look into it. Pray tell me the details of Miss Priscilla's disappearance," said Holmes.

"Certainly," replied Mr. Pierre.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Rover was in the next room, and he could hear everything. Rover decided that after today, Holmes wouldn't let Rover tag along on any more cases, even if he _had solved Queen Hope's case. Rover still thought she should be the     Queen of Twinkies. Rover then decided to go sit in Holmes's room, and when he got there, he started thinking up fat jokes about Queen Hope. **(A/N: Fat jokes would be like 'your mama's so fat when she sits on a rainbow, it rains Skittles', and such. I know they're mean, and I don't like them, either, but that's Rover for you.) **_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Henri Pierre left, Watson decided to wait until after the case to pursue his lecture about Rover, so he went to his room to mourn over the loss of one of his journals.

Holmes went in his own room, and found Rover sitting on the mantelpiece saying …so fat, when she steps on a scale it says to be continued! and, laughing about it.

"Rover, what did I tell you about saying those things," Holmes asked.

Not to say them. But, she's not here, so I can still say them! So, how'd the French dude's problem go, Sherlock?

"How do you know about Mr. Pierre's problem," asked Holmes.

Just a little good old fashioned espionage.

"Spying," asked Holmes incredulously.

"In Layman's terms, yes.

"You should not spy on other people's conversations, Rover," said Holmes.

I don't give a monkey's arse.

Holmes decided that intelligent conversation with Rover was hopeless at that point, and went back to the sitting room, hearing Rover make some more fat jokes, as he left.

In a few days, Holmes had solved Mr. Pierre's case, and Rover got a sudden bout of cabin fever. In an attempt to cure it, Rover started making blond jokes about Holmes and Watson. **(Example: 'Two blonds walk into a mall; you'd think one of them would've seen it first 'becomes 'Sherlock and Dr. Watson walk into Scotland Yard; you'd think one of them would've seen it first.')**

That worked for an hour, so then Rover rearranged Holmes's room, then put everything back where they were. That wasn't much help, either. So, Rover sat down, and tried to decide what the best cure for cabin fever was.

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter seven! In the next chapter, Rover _finally_ decides what the best cure for cabin fever is, and annoys a lot of people outside of ****221 B Baker Street****, and I'll try to put in Watson's talk to Holmes. Not quite _sure how it will go, and I welcome ideas!_**

**Reviews:**

**Chibi Hermione: You know, I probably would've used that, as well.**

**Nooka: Rover thought putting worms into people's sandwiches would be quite funny, and in some countries, they're considered a delicacy. (I got the idea for that from the movie **_Brink!_** Everyone should see it if they haven't already. It rocks!)**


	8. Rover Causes a Lot of Trouble and Finds ...

**Reviews:**

**desert-rose5687: I thank you for your suggestion about chapters, but I think they're plenty long (about 3 or 4 Word pages.) I also like your works, of course!**

**Midnight**** Moonbeam: I liked that part, too! **

**Nooka: Lol! You are _so funny! (Power to Rover!) I kind of like Rover, too. _**

****

**Chapter Eight: Rover Makes a ****Lot**** of Trouble and Finds a Friend**

****

The next day, Rover figured out a good way to cure his cabin fever; he was going outside. Going outside was the best way to cure cabin fever, Rover decided. So, Rover went outside to have fun with the other people in London.

For starters, he stood at the corner of Baker Street, and tripped people passing by. The people couldn't see Rover, of course, so down they all went. After the fun of that wore off, Rover decided to take a walk, and decide on another fun thing to do. 

As Rover walked around London, he came across a little girl of about four, who had a ball stuck in a tree. The little girl saw Rover walking by, and said, "Mis'er, can you get my ball out of da tee?" 

Rover was surprised that this little girl could see him, and said You want _me to get your ball out of that tree?_

The little girl nodded yes.

Okay. Rover sighed, and climbed the tree, and got the ball down for the little girl.

"Wat's your name," the little girl asked Rover.

Rover.  

"Rover? Tat's a doggie's name," giggled the little girl.

So? And, I suppose _your_ name is better? What _is _your name, anyway?

"Jethica Monroe," answered the little girl.

Jessica? That _is _better than my name!

Jessica giggled again. "You're funny," she said again.

Thank you, Jessica. 

"Welcome. Tank you for getting my ball unstucked," Jessica said.

You're welcome. Good bye, Jessica. said Rover, leaving the yard.

Bye, Rover! Come back thoon," called Jessica.

Rover then decided that he'd had enough fresh air, and went back to 221 B Baker Street.

"Rover, where have you been all day," asked Holmes, when Rover entered the flat.

Helping a little girl get a ball out of a tree. said Rover.

"Really," asked Holmes in disbelief.

Yes. If you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself. Jessica's address is 346 Oxford Lane. 

"I believe I shall," said Holmes.

So, Holmes put on his coat and hat, and went to 346 Oxford Lane, and saw Jessica Monroe outside, playing with her doll.

"Are you Jessica," Holmes asked.

"Yeth," said Jessica.

"Did you see a rather oddly dressed fellow named Rover today," asked Holmes.  
  


Jessica nodded yes.

"Did he get your ball out of a tree," asked Holmes.

"Mmhmm," said Jessica.   

"All right. That's all. Thank you," said Holmes. 

Surprised, Holmes went back to his flat.

So, did you talk to her? asked Rover.

"Yes," said Holmes.

And, was I right? 

"Yes," replied Holmes.

Told you so!                 

**A/N: Well, that's chapter eight! Hopefully Watson will finally talk to Holmes about Rover in the next chapter! Please r&r!**


	9. Rover's Bad Day

**A/N: Okay, review time! **

**wickedtigerlily- How many times do I have to tell people? Rover is NOT imaginary; he's just INVISIBLE. Yes, there _is _a difference between imaginary and invisible. Rover doesn't mean to be a pest, he's just trying to have fun, and it's not everyone's idea of fun, but he _tries to be good. He's not from the future, he just thinks, acts, and dresses like it, because that's how invisible or imaginary friends are in this story. Like I've said before, Rover thought putting worms in sandwiches would be as funny as a normal person thinks putting a whoopee cushion on someone's chair would._**

**baby- Nice to hear from you again. Yes, Watson will eventually find out Rover's real, but not for awhile, yet.**

** Nooka- Yes, Rover's found another person who can see and hear him. But, I don't think they'll cause mayhem together, but she _does _share Rover's messed up sense of humor.**

******

**Chapter Nine: Rover's Bad Day**

****

The next day, Rover decided to leave Watson alone, and play _Hide Various Objects that Don't Belong to me, and See how long it takes Their Rightful Owners to Find Them. So, Rover went and collected various objects of Holmes and Mrs. Hudson to hide in various spots in the flat, and watched them hunt for them. And, of course, neither of them found it very amusing._

"Rover, will you tell me where you put my violin," Holmes asked Rover.

No. The whole point of the game is for _you _to find where I hid stuff, not for _me_ to tell you.

Holmes muttered darkly and continued to look for the violin. After a few more minutes, Rover got impatient, and decided to hand it to him. So, Rover went, and got the violin out from Watson's wardrobe, and presented it to Holmes.

It took you too long to find it, so here it is. Rover told him.

Mrs. Hudson had better luck finding her things, and didn't bother anyone with her problem.

After a few more of Rover's tricks, Holmes got very tired of having Rover hanging around the flat. 

"Rover, you have been more irritating than normal. Why don't you go and do something constructive. That's _con_structive, not _de_structive," Holmes told Rover.

Sure. I'll just go outside. said Rover, a little hurt that he had been called irritating by his friend. Well, Rover _thought _they were friends, anyway. I think Holmes feels differently.

Rover hadn't been irritating on purpose. He thought he was quite funny. Rover decided to visit Jessica Monroe. _She _seemed to like him yesterday.

Jessica was swinging on the swing tied to the tree in her front yard when she saw Rover.

"'Ello, Rover-Doggie," she said, waving as Rover came into the yard.

Hey, Jessica! What's going on, girl?

Jessica giggled, and said, "Rover-Doggie, you're funny."

Well, at least _someone _thinks so.

Jessica was confused, and told Rover so.

My friend doesn't think I'm funny. He called me irritating.

"Wat's eardating," she asked.

Well, you know how it feels when you get sand in your eye?

Jessica nodded yes. "Thammy accidetly drew thand in my eye one time," she confirmed.

Well, the sand that Sammy put in your eye irritated it.

"Oh." Jessica understood a little better now. "You're not eardating, Rover-Doggie," She said.

   I'm glad you think so. 

"Why your friend tink you're eardating," asked Jessica.

Because I hid a whole bunch of his stuff so he could find them.

Jessica laughed. "Dat's not eardating! Dat's funny," she said, still laughing.

That's what I said! But, _no_, to Sherlock, that's irritating. I also put worms in his sandwich once.

"Rover-Doggie funny! Put wormth in my thandwich," said Jessica.  

Maybe someday.

"Rover-Doggie want to be Jethica's friend," asked Jessica.

Sure, but I'm still Sherlock's friend.

"Oday.  Everydudy needth a friend."

  So, feeling much better, Rover went back to 221 B Baker Street to see his friend.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter nine! In chapter ten, Watson will make an appearance and Rover will be 'discussed' by Holmes and Watson. Not real sure what it's going to be like, so it might be awhile before I put it up. Please r/r!**


	10. Problems about Rover

**A/N: Okay, time to answer some reviews:**

**Nooka- Thanks for the review. I'm typing as fast as I can.**

**Frankie- Thanks for your help. I think she's cute, too. Of course, I'm updating as soon as I can. I'm not being slow on purpose.**

****

**Chapter Ten: Problems about Rover**

****

While Rover was talking to Jessica Monroe a second time, Watson had decided to use this peaceful day to his advantage, and talk to Holmes about the Rover Problem.

"Holmes, I think we should talk," said Watson, coming into the sitting room, while Holmes was playing his newly found violin.

"Of course, Watson," said Holmes, laying down the violin, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Rover," stated Watson, simply.

Holmes cast an uneasy glance at Watson, and said, "Of course we shall. Why don't you start?"

"All right. Well, I remember you said that Rover was invisible," said Watson.

"Yes. So," asked Holmes.

"Well, I just find it hard to believe that there's an invisible man running around our flat, causing mischief," Watson stated.

"Why," asked Holmes.

"Well, people just don't become invisible, Holmes. I don't see how _you, _especially_, can believe that," retorted Watson incredulously._

"Well, I know that he is real, and even if you can't see him, you shouldn't jump to the conclusion that he doesn't exist, just because you can't hear him, or see him, Watson," said Holmes, slightly miffed.

"If no one else can see or hear him, how can you be so sure that he really _does exist and is not just a product of your imagination," Watson asked, certain that Holmes would have no satisfactory retort against such a sound argument as that one. _

However, as he had so many times before, Watson found Holmes capable of presenting a response as easily as if he had been thinking about if before hand.

" Actually, I'm not the only one who has the misfortune to be able to see Rover. A small girl called Jessica Monroe can also see him and has talked to him." Apparently Homes now considered the matter closed, as he lifted his violin from the table and reached for his bow.

Despite the quiet conviction in his friend's voice, however, Watson was not convinced.

"Where does Jessica live," he asked quickly, halting the bow as it began its journey over the strings of the Stradivarius.

Holmes looked slightly surprised at the request, and then carelessly scraped the bow across the strings, beginning an air that seemed to be a composition of his own.

"I take it you want to see the validity of my claim for yourself. A wise step to take. If memory serves, you will find her at 346 Oxford Lane," Holmes replied nonchalantly.

Watson continued to stare at Holmes, the expectant look in his eyes showing he was waiting for further elaboration, but as none was coming, he arose and left the flat. Holmes remained where he was and continued his effortless improvisation upon his violin, but, even if it didn't show, his mind was not upon the tune. Instead, Holmes' thoughts were focused on Rover, and secretly he was cursing the luck that had brought the invisible man back into his life.

**A/N: Well, what you waiting for? R/R!!!!!! Wait, not yet! Next chapter, more arguments about Rover, and/or a flashback. P.S. Chibi Hermione is working on a prequel to this story, called **_The Invisible __Man**.**** I can't wait to r/r that! Okay, **__now you can review!_


	11. Watson Talks to Jessica Monroe & Holmes ...

**Chapter Eleven: Watson Talks to Jessica Monroe and Holmes has a Flashback**

****

After his talk with Holmes, Watson decided to visit Jessica Monroe. Rover had just left when Watson arrived. 

"Hello," said Jessica, seeing Watson.

"Hello. Are you Jessica Monroe," asked Watson.

"Yeth," said Jessica's lispy voice.

"Do you have a friend named Rover," asked Watson, kindly.

"Yeth. Do youknow Rover-Doggie," questioned Jessica.

"No, but my friend, Sherlock, does and he says you know Rover, too," replied Watson.

"Rover-Doggie ith my friend," said Jessica.

"Really," asked Watson.

Jessica nodded her head yes.

"Have you ever _seen _Rover," inquired Watson.

"Yeth. He funny-lookin," giggled Jessica.

"Really? How is he funny looking," questioned Watson.

"He wearth funny panth, and shirth. He wearth two. Hith hare is pointy, and two difent colors," supplied Jessica.

"Has Rover talked to you," pressed Watson.

"Yeth. He funny," Jessica laughed.

"Oh. Well, that is all. Good bye, Jessica," said Watson.

"Bye, bye," said Jessica, waving her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Watson was talking to Jessica, Holmes was thinking about Rover. A bit of Watson's earlier conversation came to his mind, 'If only you can hear and see him, then how do you know that he is real?'

Holmes thought then to when he was six, a few months after the vase incident.

**

'How do you become visidle,' he asked Rover.

Well, I have to do something that the Invisible Friend Administration thinks is really, really, really, really, _really_ good. Rover had said.

'Why don't you,' asked Holmes.

Because then it wouldn't mean anything, cuz I didn't do it purely out of the goodness of my heart.

'Oh. Do you _want _to be visidle,' Holmes asked next.

Rover thought about it for a few moments, then said, Yes. It would be nice, sometimes, for everyone to see and hear me, Sherlock.

'How would you get a last name if you were visidle,' Holmes inquired.

I'd make one up. I already did, so I'll be ready if I ever become visible. said Rover.

'What is it,' asked Holmes, curiously.

Maybee.

'Maybe?'

Yes. Isn't it a great last name?

'I guess so. It sounds funny,' Holmes replied.

'Would you member me if you became Rover Maybee,' asked Holmes.

No, but I _would _feel like I've met you somewhere before.

'Oh,' said Holmes, 'would _I_ member you, Rover?'

Yes, _you _would remember me, even though I couldn't remember you.

**

That was over ten years ago, and Rover _still _was invisible, obviously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After talking to Jessica, Watson went back to Baker Street, thinking about what he'd heard from the little girl. _She _believed to see and hear a man named Rover. _It's probably just a coincidence, _thought Watson, _I mean, Holmes never said what Rover looked like, and he seemed different according to Jessica, than what he was like at __Baker Street__. To Jessica, Rover was an amusing friend, and at __Baker Street_, he seemed like a mischief causing pest. Maybe if I asked Holmes what Rover looks like, then I could see if Jessica's "Rover-Doggie" and Holmes's Rover were the same man. That's what I'll do, _thought Watson, arriving at his flat at 221 B Baker Street._

**A/N: Well, that's chapter eleven! In the next chapter, Watson questions Holmes on Rover's appearance, and maybe another prank or two from Rover himself! R/R!**

**Reviews:**

**Frankie- Did you like the flashback? Thanks.**

**Nooka- Thanks for putting me on your favorites. **

****


End file.
